


Инопланетное вторжение в Южный Парк

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Malcolm Tucker!Twelfth Doctor, Swearing, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Двенадцатый Доктор и Клара отправляются в путешествие по случайным координатам и попадают в город, где живут очень грязно выражающиеся дети…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alien Invasion of South Park](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235060) by cheri. 



> Осторожно! Малькольм Такер!Двенадцатый Доктор, отсылки к фильму «В петле» с Питером Капальди.

**Глава 1**  
– Куда мы теперь? – спросила Клара у Доктора, стоящего у консоли.

– Я думал ввести случайные координаты и посмотреть, что будет, – с улыбкой ответил он. – Как тебе?

– Мне нравится. Случайные координаты, вот и мы! – отозвалась Клара.

– Умница, – сказал Доктор, устанавливая случайный набор координат. – Надеюсь, мы найдем что-нибудь интересное.

* * *

_Южный Парк, Колорадо_

– Что за хрень! – воскликнул Картман, идя домой с друзьями. – Я не могу написать эссе по книге за три дня.

– Особенно учитывая то, что ты не умеешь читать, долбоёб, – сказал Кайл.

– Я проигнорирую твои полные ненависти слова, Кайл, – отозвался Картман, остановившись, повернувшись к нему и приняв самодовольный, полный собственной важности вид. – Я, по крайней мере, не оставался в четвертом классе на второй год.

– Я не оставался на второй год, дебил, это был ты, – возразил Кайл.

– Нигде я не оставался, жооопа, – ответил Картман.

Кенни и Стэн переглянулись, и Кенни выступил вперед,

– Ммфф, ммфф, – сказал он, положив руки на плечи обоих друзей. 

– Да, Кенни прав, нам нужно ладить друг с другом, – сказал Стэн, вставая между ними. – Надо быть добрее.

– Я буду ладить с Обезьяньей Задницей, если он перестанет намекать на то, что я не умею читать.

– Ты не умеешь читать, Обезьянья Задница-младший, – сказал Кайл.

– Я тебя не слышу, Кайл, я тебя игнорирую, – отозвался Картман, обернувшись и махнув на него рукой.

Он собирался продолжить путь, когда все четверо неожиданно услышали странный стонущий, хрипящий звук. В ошеломленном молчании мальчики увидели, как прямо перед ними из воздуха материализовалась непонятная синяя будка.

– Что за нахуй? – спросил Стэн, тыча в нее пальцем.

– Там, наверху, написано «Полицейская будка», – сказал Кайл, указывая на табличку над дверью.

– Отлично, полицейские пришли арестовать тебя за блядское отношение ко мне, Кайл, – нашелся Картман.

– Это ты блядь, Картман, как и твоя мамаша, – отозвался Кайл.

– НЕ СМЕЙ ТАК ГОВОРИТЬ О МОЕЙ МАМОЧКЕ, ТЫ, ЁБАНЫЙ СУКИН СЫН! – заорал на него Картман.

Дверь будки открылась, из нее выглянула Клара, и мальчики умолкли.

– Блин, это что за нахуй? – спросил у остальных Картман. Клара растерянно огляделась.

– Это женщина, что ж еще? – сказал Стэн.

– Я знаю, что это женщина, дебил, почему она такая странная? – отозвался Картман. – Она какая-то толстая и пружинистая.

– Сам ты толстый и пружинистый, Картман, – сказал Кайл.

– НУ ВСЕ, ИДИТЕ НАХУЙ, ПАРНИ, Я ПОШЕЛ ЗА ПОЛИЦИЕЙ! – заорал Картман.

Он протолкнулся мимо ахнувшей Клары и тут же застыл, увидев внутренность ТАРДИС.

– Какого хрена? – озираясь, провозгласил Картман.

Когда он вошел, Доктор направлялся к двери. 

– Эм, Доктор, они похожи на бумажных людей, – обратилась к нему Клара.

– Что это, к черту, такое? Почему эта херовина больше внутри? – спросил Картман, подходя к Доктору.

– Это моя ТАРДИС, – ответил тот. – И я бы попросил в моем присутствии так не выражаться.

– Что, нахуй, такое ТАРДИС? – не обращая внимания на его слова, спросил Картман.

Доктор бросил на него обжигающий взгляд. Клара подошла и встала рядом. Обернувшись, Доктор заметил друзей Картмана, заглядывавших в открытую дверь.

– Что это такое? – спросил Стэн. 

– Это ТАРДИС, моя машина времени, – ответил Доктор.

– Машина времени? – среагировал Картман. – Черт возьми, она теперь моя! 

– Она не твоя, – сказал Доктор.

– Моя, моя, моя, моя, моя, – пританцовывая, затянул Картман.

– Да ты при всем желании не смог бы ею управлять, Картман, – встрял Кайл.

– Эй, дедуль, можно я вернусь назад во времени и убью Кайла, чтобы его тут больше не было? – спросил Картман, указывая на Кайла.

– Нельзя, – сказал Доктор.

– Иди тогда нахрен, старый хуесос, – ответил Картман.

Клара закрыла рот рукой, пытаясь подавить смешок при виде того, как у Доктора отвалилась челюсть. Тем временем, Картман принялся расхаживать по комнате управления, бормоча что-то про собственную машину времени и осматривая свои владения. Он направился к консоли, и Доктор поспешно преградил ему путь.

– Нет! Вон! – воскликнул он.

– Нет, это моя машина времени! – заявил Картман. – Я вернусь в прошлое и убью Кайла, чтобы мне больше не пришлось терпеть его дерьмо.

– Нет, это не твоя машина времени, а моя. И нет, ты не вернешься в прошлое и никого не убьешь, – прорычал Доктор.

– Ты не можешь мне указывать, ты, восьмисотлетняя пиздатая обезьянья жопа! – воскликнул Картман, рывками и пинками вырываясь из рук Доктора, тащившего его к выходу. – Это нечестно! НЕЧЕЕЕСТНО!

Доктор вышвырнул его за дверь, преградив путь назад. Картман развернулся и поднял на него злобный взгляд. 

– Я все равно верну свою машину времени, засранец! – заявил он.

– Это не твоя машина времени, – самодовольно возразил Доктор.

– Ладно, Картман, идем, нам пора домой, – сказал Стэн, дергая Картмана за рукав.

– Нет! Я хочу свою машину времени! – сказал тот. – Я первым ее нашел, она моя! Моя, моя, моя, и никакой старый хрен в подгузниках ее у меня не отнимет.

– Все, надоело, – со вздохом проговорил Доктор. – Клара, мы улетаем, давай найдем какое-нибудь другое…

Он умолк, заметив огромную черную летающую тарелку, медленно спускающуюся из-за облаков.

– А это еще что за нафиг? – спросил Стэн, указывая на нее.

– Ее я тоже хочу! – крикнул Картман, тыча в нее пальцем. – Хочу ее, хочу машину времени. Они мои!

Доктор обернулся и посмотрел на Клару.

– Нам улетать? – спросил он.

– Не знаю, а космические корабли тут в порядке вещей? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

– И часто тут приземляются космические корабли? – спросил Доктор у Стэна, указывая на тарелку. 

– Эм… вообще-то, нет. Давным-давно Картмана похитили инопланетяне и заразили его конъюнктивитом, – ответил Стэн.

– Конъюнктивитом меня заразил Скотт Байо, – сказал Доктору Картман.

– И они внушили ему, что он Джуди Гарланд, – вставил Кайл.

– Я внушу тебе, что ты мертв, если ты не заткнешься нахуй! – отозвался Картман.

– Попробуй, жиртрест! – ответил Кайл.

– Ну все, прочь с дороги, я иду внутрь. Вернусь в прошлое и убью долбоёба Кайла. Я…

Картман затих, когда Доктор и Клара вышли наружу, и Доктор с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. Картман подпрыгнул, схватился за ручку и с кряхтением попытался открыть ее. Тем временем, Доктор и Клара направились к севшему космическому кораблю.

– Эй! А ну вернись и открой мой космический корабль, старый ёбаный пердун! – заорал Картман, спрыгнув и последовав за ними.

Мальчики проводили взглядом эту троицу: Картмана, с руганью преследовавшего незнакомцев, и Доктора и Клару, старавшихся не обращать на невоспитанного ребенка внимания.

– Нам стоит пойти за ними? – спросил Стэн у Кайла и Кенни.

– Ммффф, ммфф, ммф, – ответил Кенни.

– Да, Кенни прав, – добавил Кайл. – Надо проследить, чтобы Картман не поднял весь город на воздух. К тому же, мне интересны этот корабль и эти люди, – добавил он, указывая на Доктора и Клару.

– Кто за то, чтобы пойти за ними, скажите да, – предложил Стэн. – Да.

– Да, – сказал Кайл.

– Ммф, – сказал Кенни.

– Решение единогласное, идем, – подвел итог Стэн.

 

 **Глава 2**  
– Эй вы, немедленно верните мне мой корабль! – заявил Картман, не отставая от Доктора и Клары. – Я тут главный, вы должны уважать мой аторитет!

– Клара, скажи этой картонной аппликации умолкнуть, – через плечо бросил Доктор.

– Доктор велел тебе умолкнуть, – сказала Клара, повернувшись и глядя на мальчишку сверху вниз.

– НЕ СМЕЙТЕ МЕНЯ ЗАТЫКАТЬ, МУДАКИ!

Доктор неожиданно остановился и с тяжелым вздохом повернулся к Картману. Краем глаза он заметил, что остальные мальчики постепенно догоняли их, но, в отличие от своего друга, они не действовали ему на нервы и, похоже, не были такими шумными, грубыми и невоспитанными.

– Возвращайся туда, откуда пришел, мальчик, и научись разговаривать, не вставляя ругательства через слово, – сказал Доктор. – Мы собираемся изучить этот корабль. Меньше всего нам нужно, чтобы ты ходил за нами по пятам, матерясь и веля отдать тебе мой корабль.

– Это мой корабль, тупой ты долбоёб, – сказал Картман.

– Картман, заткнись к черту, – велел Стэн, обходя его и приближаясь к Доктору.

– Не заткнусь! Если вы полиция, арестуйте этих мудаков! – заявил Картман, указывая на своих друзей.

– Извините его, он не умеет затыкаться, – обратился к Доктору Стэн. – Я Стэн, это Кайл, Кенни и… это Картман, – пояснил он, обводя присутствующих рукой.

– Ну наконец-то, хоть кто-то вежливый. Я Доктор, а это Клара, – с облегчением сказал Доктор.

– Если ты Доктор, с хера ли на твоей будке написано «полиция»? – встрял Картман.

Доктор закатил глаза и двинулся прочь.

– Твою мать, я с тобой разговариваю, тупой старикашка! – заорал Картман.

– Эй! Заткнись! – не выдержала Клара. – Или никуда с нами не пойдешь!

– И как ты мне помешаешь? – с вызывающей ухмылкой спросил Картман.

Клара неожиданно приподняла ахнувшего Картмана, держа его на расстоянии вытянутых рук.

– Ты не особо много весишь, я могу перебросить тебя через поле. Если хочешь идти с нами, заткнись и делай, что тебе говорят! – прорычала она под хихиканье друзей Картмана.

Отпусти меня, тупая суууууууу!.. – крикнул Картман, когда Клара отбросила его в сторону. Он приземлился на задницу в двадцати футах от нее. Клара развернулась и двинулась прочь. Кайл вздохнул и подошел к Картману.

– Эй, ты хочешь узнать, что это за корабль? – спросил он, взмахнув рукой по направлению к тарелке, уже опустившейся на землю.

Картман открыл было рот, но передумал и снова закрыл его.

– Да, – наконец кротко выдавил он.

– Тогда делай, что тебе сказали и умолкни. Я хочу знать, что происходит, но Доктор не позволит тебе пойти с нами, если ты будешь называть его долбоёбом. Так что заткнись и слушайся его.

– Сам слушайся, – пробормотал Картман себе под нос и следом за Кайлом двинулся к остальным.

К тому времени Доктор уже принялся изучать внешнюю обшивку корабля.

– Как странно, на вид и на ощупь это бумага, – сказал он Кларе. Дети сгрудились вокруг них. – И все же, он тяжелый. Я не смогу поднять его с такой же легкостью, что и этого пухлика.

Стэн подумал, что Доктор прицельно оскорблял Картмана, но он не смотрел в сторону мальчика и не указывал на него, и потому Картман пропустил это оскорбление мимо ушей. Или, подумалось Стэну, он действительно пытался вести себя хорошо, чтобы его не прогнали. Стэн не знал, что означает это слово, но смутно догадывался, что оно близко к «жирный», и потому отложил его в памяти, чтобы позже использовать против друга.

Картман оторвался от группы и двинулся вдоль корабля, решив самостоятельно его изучить. Стэн заметил это и последовал за ним. Увидев, что его преследуют, Картман обернулся и фыркнул.

– Я ни на кого не ругаюсь, Стэн, – сказал он.

– Мне всего лишь интересно, чем ты занят, Картман, – отозвался Стэн.

– Просто ищу вход в этот чудесный, чудесный корабль, чтобы заполучить его тоже, – ответил Картман. – Можешь вернуться к остальным, Стэн.

– На твоем месте я бы так не рвался внутрь очередного корабля, – сказал Стэн. – Помнишь, что случилось, когда тебя в прошлый раз похитили инопланетяне?

– Это было давно. Я уже в порядке.

Неожиданно откуда-то сверху Картмана ударила молния, превратив его в запеченную Джуди Гарланд. Несколько секунд на глазах Стэна он танцевал, распевая: «Люблю я пет-ть, о лун-не, об июн-не и весн-не. Люблю я пет-ть о неб-бе голубом и чае на двоих…»

И тут же, со следующим ударом, Картман снова пришел в норму.

– ДА БЛИН, ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ, СКОТТ БАЙО! – заорал он в небо.

Доктор вздохнул.

– Ну вот, опять он примется орать и визжать и наверняка нас угробит, – сказал он Кларе. – Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, может заткнуть его, пока пришельцы нас не обнаружили?

– Сейчас, – сказал Кайл.

Он подошел к Картману.

– Эй, Картман, Доктор велел тебе заткнуться.

– Не буду я слушаться дедулю! Когда он вернет мне мою гребаную машину времени? Я хочу свою машину времени, мать вашу! – заголосил тот.

Сжав зубы, Доктор тяжелым шагом направился к нему. Клара и Кенни следовали за ним по пятам.

– Слушай сюда: прекрати называть меня стариком и дедулей и заканчивай использовать ненормативную лексику, пока я не заткнул тебе рот кляпом!

– Не смей мне указывать, долбоёб! Нахуй, я тебя больше не слушаю! Верни мне мой корабль, тупой недотрах!

– Это не твой корабль, выблядок, а мой, – сказал вдруг Доктор, окончательно выйдя из себя. – Тащи свою жирную задницу домой, жрать ёбаный пирог, тупой козлоёб!

Он оборвал себя, наконец осознав, что говорил, и повернулся к Кларе, с открытым ртом и полным ужаса лицом смотревшей на него.

– Ого, Доктор, ты ли это? – сказала она.

– Я… я не хотел. Он меня взбесил, – попытался оправдаться Доктор, указывая на Картмана.

– Я хочу свою машину времени, немедленно!

– Нельзя тебе иметь машину времени, пухлый ебарь, – отозвался Доктор. – Тебе мозгов хватает только на то, чтобы материться, больно мне надо возвращаться и переживать за твой хрен. Тащи свою ёбаную жирную задницу туда, откуда пришел, оставь нас в покое.

– Ого, – все еще ошарашено повторила Клара. – Доктор, я не думала, что доживу до дня, когда услышу от тебя столько ругательств.

– А что такого? – отозвался Доктор. – Я взрослый человек, не так ли? Хуле, я могу материться сколько душе угодно.

– Ну, ты мог бы отложить нахуй свой ругательства при мне, Доктор, – отрезала Клара.

– Ого, – среагировал Доктор. – Наконец, Босс отрастил яйца. Ты так с Дэнни разговариваешь?

– Нет, потому что я воспитана лучше, чем ты.

– Простите, – проговорил Стэн, пытаясь привлечь их внимание к трапу, начавшему спускаться из центра тарелки.

– И тебе не обязательно опускаться до их уровня, – добавила Клара, указывая на детей.

– А что, если на этой планете все такие, Клара? – сказал Доктор. – Что, если ругательства здесь гребаная норма? Разве мне не стоит попытаться слиться с толпой, стать как все?

– Эй, народ! – позвал Стэн, дергая Доктора за штанину.

– Забудь, Кайл, чертов австралиец, наверное, глухой, – встрял Картман.

– Иди нахуй, утекающая, блядь, пилотка*, – отозвался Доктор, повернувшись к нему.

– Не смей меня называть… ну, как ты там меня назвал, пиздатый австралиец! – заорал в ответ Картман.

– Я не австралиец, тупой ты кусок дерьма. Во-первых, это шотландский акцент. Во-вторых, я вообще не с Земли, так что заткни фонтан, Табби!

– УВАЖАЙ МОЙ АТОРИТЕТ, БЛИН! – взревел Картман.

– ЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЙ!

Громкий крик Стэна заставил всех умолкнуть и наконец обратить на него внимание. Он ткнул пальцем в уже окончательно выдвинувшийся трап. Доктор взял себя в руки, быстро принес свои извинения Кларе и предложил изучить корабль.

– Идиот, – еле слышно пробормотал он, проходя мимо Картмана по направлению к трапу.

– Ты вернешь мне мою чертову машину времени, тупой еблан, – пробормотал про себя Картман, поднимаясь вслед за остальными.

 

 **Глава 3**  
– Так, – проговорил Доктор, когда все остановились у подножия трапа. – Давайте кое-что проясним. Находясь внутри корабля, мы не будем шуметь, грубить и материться. Мы будем вести себя прилично, потому что, если из-за вас нас поймают и убьют, я регенерирую и отколочу ваши задницы в вашей же могиле. Усекли?

– Ты закончил, дедуля? – спросил Картман.

Под тихий рык Клары Доктор обжег его взглядом.

– Особенно это касается тебя. Держи свой ебальник на замке, не то я найду ближайший шредер и пропущу тебя через него, а затем постелю твои остатки в птичьей клетке, где какой-нибудь паршивый какаду будет гадить на тебя весь день, понял?

– Ты меня не испугаешь, – сказал Картман.

– Эм… я бы на твоем месте испугался, Картман, – сказал Кайл, заметив ярость в лице Доктора.

– Ммфф, ммфф, мммфф, ммф.

– Кенни прав, это уже просто нелепо, – сказал Стэн. – Картман, веди себя потише, чтобы мы могли заглянуть в прикольный космический корабль.

– Ну ладно. Но, парни, знайте, что вы можете посмотреть на мой космический корабль только потому, что я сегодня добрый, – сказал Картман. – С кого бы то ни было другого я бы потребовал плату за вход.

– Простите, но… почему вы вообще дружите с этим Джаббой Хаттом? – спросил остальных Доктор, указывая на Картмана.

– Он не отстает от нас. Ходит за нами повсюду, как брошенный котенок, – ответил Кайл.

– Эй, тупая задница, я не хожу за вами как брошен…

Картман умолк, когда Доктор послал ему еще один смертоносный взгляд.

– Я не брошенный котенок, – пробормотал он, поднимаясь вслед за остальными по трапу.

Внутри корабль был сделан из черного металла. Лампы на потолке тянулись вдоль всего коридора на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Так же геометрически правильно по обеим сторонам были расположены двери, между которыми висели круглые светильники. Доктор огляделся. Коридор тянулся в оба направления от входа, в самом его конце и там, и там виднелись такие же двери, что и по сторонам.

– Идем туда, – после некоторого раздумья сказал Доктор, указывая направо.

– Почему? – спросил Картман.

– Потому что я, блядь, так сказал, Жирзилла, идем, – отозвался Доктор.

– Я не Жирзилла, стручок морщинистый, – тихо пробормотал Картман, следуя за остальными.

Они дошли до двери в самом конце коридора, но никто так и не появился.

– А все космические корабли такие пустые и скучные? – на ходу спросил Стэн.

– Нет, обычно на кораблях полно всяких созданий и прочего, – бросила через плечо Клара.

– А в твоей вагине тоже полно всяких созданий и прочего? – встрял Картман.

Доктор резко развернулся и смерил его взглядом, и Картман отшатнулся.

– Ты правда настолько, нахуй, туп, что не способен выполнить одно простое указание, как, например, не открывать свой ебальник? – спросил Доктор.

– Я не нахуй туп, тупой ты хрен! – ответил Картман.

– О, простите, мистер Пончик, я и представить себе не мог размеры вашего интеллекта. Полагаю, я судил о вас по тому, что матершина слетает с вашего языка каждые десять секунд. Теперь я вижу, у вас просто синдром Туретта. Простите, я не сумел разглядеть за всем этим вашу неоспоримую гениальность.

– Да, я очень умен, не правда ли? – сказал Картман, с очень важным видом сцепив руки за спиной.

Клара хихикнула, заметив сердитое выражение лица Доктора.

– Вы когда-нибудь пробовали облить его из шланга, чтобы он перестал за вами ходить? – обратился он к Стэну и Кайлу.

– Нее, это его еще больше разозлит, и тогда нам придется иметь дело с мокрым матерящимся Картманом, – ответил Стэн.

– Ой, кааак умно, Стэн, – сказал Картман, закатив глаза. – Ты прямо такооой сообразительный.

– Ого, я, блядь, впечатлен. Ты знаешь слово «сообразительный» и можешь использовать его в предложении, – парировал Доктор.

– ХАРЕ НАДО МНОЙ НАСМЕХАТЬСЯ, ИЛИ Я СКАЖУ МАМЕ, КАК ТЫ СО МНОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАЕШЬ!

Крик Картмана эхом пронесся по коридору, отражаясь от стен корабля. Доктор вскинул руки, Клара поморщилась.

– Ну что ж, Табби, теперь они знают, что мы здесь, да? – сказал Доктор, наклонившись к мальчишке. – И, если они сейчас выйдут из-за одной из этих дверей, я брошу им тебя, чтобы мы все могли сбежать. И сам, блядь, разбирайся с ними, тупой ушлепок.

– НЕ СМЕЙ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ… КАК ТЫ ТАМ МЕНЯ НАЗВАЛ, ТУПОЙ АВСТРАЛИЕЦ! Я НАЙДУ МАМУ, И ОНА ВЕЛИТ ТЕБЕ ЗАТКНУТЬСЯ!

– Ага, а потом с ним переспит.

– ЗАТКНИСЬ НАХУЙ, КАЙЛ! – проорал Картман, разворачиваясь к нему. – МОЯ МАТЬ НЕ ШЛЮХА! А ВОТ ТВОЯ МАТЬ – ЖИРНАЯ НАГЛАЯ СУКА…

– Доктор… – Клара схватила за рукав Доктора, решившего было пинками погнать Картмана вниз по коридору. 

Доктор обернулся и вздохнул. Дверь в конце коридора начала медленно отъезжать в сторону. Он бросил взгляд на все еще оравшего на Кайла Картмана. Все, кроме него, уже увидели открывшуюся дверь. Доктор развернулся вокруг своей оси и схватил Картмана.

– ЭЙ, КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ ТВОРИШЬ? – вскрикнул тот.

Доктор повернулся к двери.

– Ладно, пока, нахуй!** – крикнул он и пинком послал Картмана к ней.

– ПОШЕЛ НАХУУУУУУУУЙ! – взвыл тот, взмыв в воздух и влетев прямиком в проем.

– Доктор, это было разумно? – спросила Клара.

– А что? Неужели тебя опечалила потеря этого маленького невоспитанного пиздуна? – отозвался Доктор.

– Эй, а ты что здесь делаешь? – раздался из комнаты голос Картмана.

– Блядь, он все еще жив, – вздохнул Доктор.

– Эй, парни, угадайте, кто тут! – крикнул Картман, высовываясь из-за двери.

Он посторонился, и в коридор, щелкая, ступил худощавый темнокожий мальчик.

– Эй, это же Голодный Марвин! – воскликнул Стэн, тыча в него пальцем.

– Голодный Марвин? – переспросила Клара.

– Да, это эфиопский мальчик, голодавший, потому что Салли Стратерс присваивала себе всю еду, которую присылали люди, – пояснил Кайл.

– Ооокей, – согласилась Клара.

Голодный Марвин подошел к мальчикам, быстро щелкая языком. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Доктор издал несколько похожих звуков. Голодный Марвин застыл с открытым ртом, не в силах поверить, что кто-то знал его язык.

– Погоди, ты говоришь на эфиопском? – спросил Кайл.

– Я говорю на всех языках.

Голодный Марвин принялся щелкать, обращаясь к Доктору, быстро и возбужденно, радуясь, что его понимают.

– Он говорит, что его зовут не Голодный Марвин, а Бекеле, и он утверждает, что прилетел с планеты Марклар.

– Ой, да, мы отвезли туда его и его народ, – вспомнил Стэн. – Чтобы избавить их от миссионеров, пытавшихся обратить их в свою веру.

Доктор снова заговорил с Голодным Марвином. Картман подошел к ним. Марвин щелкнул и указал на открытую дверь.

– Он хочет, чтобы мы пошли за ним, – перевел остальным Доктор.

Доктор щелкнул, и Марвин повел их по коридору к двери.

 

 **Глава 4**  
– Какооой бред, народ, – протянул Картман, следуя за остальными. – Почему мы вообще идем за тощим эталопом?

– Затем, что этот тощий эталоп, как ты его называешь, умнее тебя, Табби Двухтонный Пиздун, – отрезал Доктор.

– Эй, уважай…

Стэн хлопнул Картмана ладонью по губам, и Картман умолк. Бросив на Стэна злобный взгляд, он отстранился, но промолчал.

Голодный Марвин провел их через несколько комнат и пару коридоров, и, наконец, они достигли комнаты управления. Там их встретил худой розовокожий пришелец с длинными пальцами и огромным мозгом. Он сидел в кресле, немногим отличавшемся от кресла капитана Кирка на «Энтерпрайзе». Голодный Марвин щелкнул в его сторону, и он развернулся вокруг своей оси, оглядывая новоприбывших.

– Приветствую, марклар, – сказал он им. – Я Марклар с планеты Марклар. Что вас примаркларило?

– Чего? – пробормотала Клара. Доктор выступил вперед.

– Приветствую, марклар, – сказал он. – Марклар и я, Марклар, мы марклар. Мы прибыли на этот Марклар в своем маркларе и нашли здесь твой марклар. Мы решили маркларить его и нашли Марклара, который привел нас к Марклару. Зачем ты примаркларил сюда?

– Так, я вообще ничего не поняла, – снова пробормотала Клара. 

– Марклар, мы приветствуем тебя и твоего марклара, – сказал пришелец, указывая на Клару. – Я примаркларил сюда в своем маркларе потому что Марклар, – добавил он, ткнув раскрытой ладонью в Голодного Марвина, – очень маркларил по своим маркларам, – он указал на детей. – Я желаю лишь марклара Марклару и твоему Марклару, и мы отмаркларим с этого Марклара, когда марклар помаркларит с маркларами, – и он снова обвел ладонью детей.

– А, я понимаю, Марклар, – ответил Доктор. Совершенно растерянная Клара встала рядом с ним. – Я неправильно понял твой марклар. Прими мой искренний марклар за невежество.

– Не стоит, Марклар, – сказал Марклар. – Хорошо встретить марклара, который понимает марклар Марклара. Надеюсь, мы маркларим еще раз в другом марклар времени и марклар месте.

У Клары голова разрывалась от попытки понять, что здесь происходит. Доктор повернулся к детям.

– Он сказал, что Бекеле… эм, Голодному Марвину было одиноко и он хотел повидаться с вами. Потом он вернется домой с Маркларом.

– Круто! Идем, Марвин, давай играть, – воскликнул Стэн.

Марвин счастливо защелкал, и все дети, кроме Картмана, ушли. Последний злобно смотрел на Доктора. Доктор смерил его взглядом и уткнул руки в бока.

– Да, какого хрена тебе надо, Колобок? – спросил он.

– Я хочу свой чертов космический корабль и машину времени, блин! – снова затянул Картман. – И я никуда без них не пойду!

– Слушай сюда, дебил! – воскликнула Клара, бросаясь к Картману, намереваясь влепить ему кулаком по лицу.

– Нет, Клара, мы дадим ему, что он хочет. – Доктор вытянул руку, чтобы ее остановить.

– Что? – спросила Клара.

– Что? – неверяще повторил Картман. – Серьезно?

– Я не могу с тобой соревноваться, – сказал Доктор. – Только позволь нам в последний раз попрощаться с нашей любимой машиной времени – и она твоя, идет?

– Нет! Вы войдете в чертову штуку и запрете дверь! Я не идиот!

– Это еще как посмотреть, – пробормотала Клара.

– О нет, что ты, идем с нами. Мне все равно еще нужно показать тебе, как ею управлять, – сказал Доктор.

Картман подозрительно оглядел его, но Доктор просто засунул руки в карманы и легким шагом прошел мимо него. Клара двинулась следом.

– Эй, народ, погодите! Я с вами! – воскликнул Картман, торопливо семеня за ними.

* * *

– Круто! – сказал Картман, стоя в комнате управления и оглядывая все вокруг. – И это все мое!

Клара, стоявшая у консоли, фыркнула.

– Еще увидим, Табби, – пробормотала она себе под нос.

Войдя внутрь, Доктор велел Картману и Кларе ждать, а сам выбежал из комнаты. С тех пор прошло десять минут, а он все не возвращался.

– Эй, куда он делся? – спросил наконец Картман, подходя к Кларе.

Клара искренне пожала плечами. Она не знала, куда ушел Доктор, но очень надеялась, что вернется он с чем-то, что заставит пацана заткнуться. Наконец, спустя пятнадцать минут, Доктор вошел в комнату управления, и на лице его была написана паника.

– Беги, Картман, я случайно его выпустил! – театрально воскликнул он.

– Что выпус…

Картман умолк, когда в комнату, шатаясь, вошла большая коричневая волосатая тварь со сверкающими глазами и направилась прямо к нему.

– Беги! Это йети! Беги, сейчас же! – крикнул Доктор, указывая на входную дверь. – Мне его не остановить! Беги!

– Эй! – крикнул Картман, обращаясь к йети, медленно надвигавшемуся к нему с протянутыми руками. – Я тебя не бо…

Но йети продолжал надвигаться. Картман распахнул глаза и, заорав от страха, развернулся и бросился прочь, к выходу. Йети ринулся за ним.

– ЭТО, БЛЯДЬ, СОВСЕМ НЕ СМЕШНО, НАРООООООООД! – донесся до них крик снаружи. Клара подбежала к двери и выглянула наружу.

– Эта штука его убьет? – обернувшись, спросила она у Доктора.

– Нее, она не настоящая. Это обычный робот, старый проект, которым я занимался несколько столетий назад. Я запрограммировал его отключиться через полчаса. Думаю, этого времени хватит, чтобы преподать гаденышу урок, чтобы он больше не пытался присвоить себе то, что ему не принадлежит, и не был таким невоспитанным, шумным трепездоном. Так что… запри дверь, Клара. Давай улетать отсюда, пока еще что-нибудь не случилось. 

– Согласна, – сказала Клара, закрывая дверь.

– Думаю, немного трехмерности нашему следующему приключению не повредит, – предположил Доктор, заводя ротор ТАРДИС.

– Да, сейчас трехмерность была бы просто идеальна, – кивнула Клара, подходя к нему.

Несколько мгновений она стояла рядом, слушая, как оживает ТАРДИС, и лишь тогда заметила проказливую ухмылку на губах Доктора.

– Что? – спросила она.

– Уважайте мой аторитет, народ! – произнес Доктор, с предельной точностью копируя Картмана. – Это моя машина времени, моя и все тут мое!

– Ой, заткнись, – сказала Клара, игриво шлепнув его по руке.

Доктор усмехнулся и под пристальным вниманием Клары принялся вводить координаты следующего места назначения.

 

_КОНЕЦ._

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к фильму «В петле» с Питером Капальди. Его персонаж использовал это ругательство в одной из сцен. Перевод выполнен по субтитрам к фильму для хотя бы отдаленного узнавания фанатами.
> 
> ** «Fuckity bye!» – одна из самых знаменитых фраз Малькольма Такера, персонажа Питера Капальди в фильме «В петле».


End file.
